Coffee shop
by simply-awsome
Summary: Two adults meet up everyday at a coffee shop. Based off of Landon Pigg's 'Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop'. EDITED VERSION - Disclaimer - Image belongs to free digital photos . net


Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha.

Inuyasha laughed, leaning on the table. "I can't believe that you did that!" Kagome laughed along with him.

"I did, I did! And when Sango found out, her hair was already blue!" The two laughed again. Inuyasha took a sip if his cold coffee, watching as Kagome's eyes sparkled with suppressed mirth. "You're addicted, Inuyasha."

"I'm not!" he defended, holding the cup closer. "I just like coffee."

"You're in denial," Kagome teased, sipping her own coffee. Inuyasha stuck out his jaw.

"Well, you're drinking it too!" Kagome just shook her head, watching as he finished off his cup and ordered another.

"Whatever you say. But I'd bet that all that caffeine isn't good for you," she said, smiling softly. "Wouldn't want you drunk on that stuff, now would we?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, taking in the aroma of his new cup of freshly made coffee. "Yum." Kagome glanced at her watch.

"Shoot. It's past midnight, Inuyasha. I gotta' feed Buyo and I have work tomorrow." Inuyasha pouted.

"But…you always stay until I'm done my coffee!" he whined, not wanting to be alone. Kagome bent down and kissed his cheek. Inuyasha blushed a bright red.

"I'll see you tomorrow at noon. Bye." She walked out the door of the small door of the coffee shop, but not before turning around to meet his eyes one last time that night. Inuyasha smiled softly, his heart melting at the sight of the sweet smile on Kagome's face as she left.

"Bye, Kagome."

:) :)

Kagome walked into the small coffee shop and plopped down in front of Inuyasha, gasping for breath. "Sesshomaru sucks!" she gasped out. Inuyasha chuckled, gesturing to the cup of sweet liquid already in front of her.

"Your daily coffee, mademoiselle," he said in a French accent. Kagome laughed, calming down.

"Thank you monsieur," she said. They fell into their usual routine of jokes and lots of coffee. Kaedae watched her two favourite customers chat over cup after cup of coffee. Her eyes warmed and she knew…she just knew.

:) :)

Inuyasha sat by himself at a small table, watching the steam rise from his coffee cup. Suddenly, two soft hands covered his eyes. He felt a grin spread across his face. "Guess who?" came a familiar feminine voice.

"Hmmm….Kate Backinsale?" he asked, chuckling when Kagome whacked his arm.

"No one as hot as her would talk to you," she teased, uncovering his eyes. She sat down in front of him, grinning. "Sorry I'm late. Sesshomaru made me finish his painting. I'm glad I got rid of him," she laughed, stealing Inuyasha's coffee.

"Hey!" He watched her as she took a sip from his precious drink. "You little witch!"

"You know me all too well," Kagome muttered, pulling out a slip of paper from her paint stained jeans. "This is my address. Come over tomorrow. I have something to show you." Inuyasha gaped at her.

"Come over? But we've never been over to each other's houses before."

"That's the point, stupid," Kagome laughed, standing up. "I have to leave early today, sorry." Inuyasha nodded, watching her walk back out into the busy streets of New York. He looked back down at the slip of paper.

"Her house…she trusts me enough to let me into her house…" Inuyasha stared at the scrawny handwriting in awe."She trusts me…"

:) :)

"So how'd you like it?" Kagome asked, walking into the coffee shop, Inuyasha following closely behind. "The painting, I mean."

Inuyasha smirked. "I loved it, honest. I still can't believe that's why you've been late the last couple of days. You've been working on a painting for me." Kagome smiled, sitting herself down at a table.

"Well, you are my best friend." She turned to gesture Kaedae over, missing the look of disappointment on Inuyasha's face. Right, friends, that was all they were. Why did he suddenly want more? "Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome looked him over, her brown eyes flashing with concern for his well-being.

"Yeah, yeah." He put on a smile and enjoyed what time he had with Kagome and her childish antics. "I'm great."

:) :)

Coffee was a stress reliever, and it was Inuyasha's favourite treat. Now, sure, he needed to cut down on his caffeine intake but it was better than nothing. He was, after all, allergic to chocolate, being a half dog demon and all. Coffee was his replacement for the brown treat. And Kagome was always there to stop him from drinking too much, like she was there to stop him from drinking too much booze. She was always there. Especially at the coffee shop. And all of a sudden, Inuyasha didn't know whether he went there for the coffee or for her. He didn't know which he was addicted to. Eventually, it became quite clear to him. He was falling for Kagome Higurashi.

:) :)

Inuyasha watched Kagome bend over to tie her shoelace. He felt a smile tug at his lips as she stood back up and jumped around to make sure her feet were safe and secure. Even at age twenty, Kagome was a child at heart. She was the only one he could trust with anything, even if they had only met a couple months ago at the coffee shop. It had been an accident. She had spilt hot coffee on him and he had swore so loud he had been kicked out. But Kaedae had let him back in after he promised to keep what he said G rated. Kagome had become his friend and his foundation for life. She was what he looked forward to and what he knew he couldn't move on without. They met every day at the coffee shop and just talked. They teased and laughed. Inuyasha wished it was like that all the time, not just the little amount of time he had with her at the coffee shop.

It was a couple months later when Inuyasha realized just how deep his feelings for Kagome went. He had been walking home from a late shift at the Takahashi building when he heard screaming. He had followed it to a dark alleyway and had immediately sprung into action. His golden orbs were able to see anything and everything, even in the dark. He could see Kagome, her clothes ripped, being help down by a man five times her size. The fury Inuyasha felt at the sight was indescribable. His eyes flashed red for a moment and he was shocked to realize his demon had almost been let loose. But he hadn't had time to ponder over that at the moment. He had to get the large man off of Kagome. And he did. He managed to knock the man unconscious, leaving the alleyway with a sobbing Kagome in his arms and a couple of bruises.

Kagome had tended to him that night, even though she had been emotionally scarred for the rest of her life. She had always put others before her. Inuyasha had put her to bed after a long fight over who should sleep before who. She had wanted to make sure he was okay and he didn't want to fall asleep knowing she may stay up crying her eyes out. Of course, Kagome lost and was the first to curl up on the bed. She had asked him to lie beside her. Inuyasha could feel the butterflies in his stomach as he joined her on the small bed. And then she snuggled up beside him, sniffling. His heart had melted.

Inuyasha knew that he would die before letting her go at that moment. He loved her and he'd be damned if he lost her.

:) :)

Kagome walked into the coffee shop in her usual attire, paint stained t-shirt and ripped jeans. She spotted Inuyasha in his favourite red hoodie and walked on over. They sat there the rest of the day, far into the night. It had become a routine, to meet at noon and stay the whole day. Inuyasha never worried about work, since he liked to stay up the night and finish up anything that needed to be done. He was rich enough to stop working and still be loaded anyways. He was, after all, the owner of the Takahashi corp. Kagome was a freelancing artist, making paintings for people in the neighbourhood. The people on her block were more than just art lovers, they were her family. She worked hard to please them, but she only did so after meeting up with Inuyasha. They were each other's first priorities.

This particular day, the couple sat until midnight, when Kagome would usually leave. But this time Inuyasha stopped her. "I have something to tell you." Kagome couldn't explain the nervous feeling in her stomach or the blush that coated her cheeks. For some unexplainable reason, she was nervous as hell. "We've been meeting up for a long time," Inuyasha stated. Kagome nodded dumbly, watching as he took a hold of his coffee with both hands. "And we're really close." Kagome nodded again, unsure of where this was going. "I like you, and you like me." Inuyasha's eyes met hers, now uncertain. She smiled and nodded, urging him to go on. "Maybe if you want, we could take this to the next level? I mean, y'know, like dating?" It was silent in the coffee shop, seeing as they were the only ones there. Other than Kaedae who was currently watching the scene from behind the counter. Inuyasha's face fell. "But only if you want to, I mean I'll understand if-"

Kagome reached over the table to cup is cheek, her eyes soft. "I want to. Hell, I've wanted to the moment I met you…okay well, maybe not then since you were being a bastard, but maybe the week after…" She trailed off and grinned. "Why don't we meet up here again tomorrow? For a real date with all the awkwardness and everything?" Inuyasha chuckled.

"Deal." He leaned over the table to press his lips against her forehead. "Tomorrow, than."

Warmth shot through Kagome's body at the feel of his lips against her skin. She smiled. "Yeah."

:) :)

Several months later, Inuyasha sat with his girlfriend at the coffee shop, playing catch with a wad of tissues. "So then, you're gonna' move out?" he asked.

"Nah, but Sango's still mad at me for leaving peanut butter in her bed. She says I'll be the death of her, not that I disagree." Inuyasha chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"You will be. Poor Sango. Remind me to never live with you." Kagome stuck her tongue out at him, aiming the poorly made ball at his face.

"You're stuck with me forever!" she said stubbornly. He grinned.

"And you're stuck with me forever." He pulled out a small blue box. "And I've got a ring to seal the deal."

Kagome laughed, unable to keep the happiness from her face. "You got me an engagement ring?"

Inuyasha nodded. "I was supposed to purpose yesterday, but I chickened out." He stood up and walked over to her chair, getting down on one knee. "I promise to keep you happy forever, and ever. I can't live without you, Kagome." Inuyasha's eyes softened. "I love you. Will you marry me?" Kagome giggled, nodding wildly.

"Yeah!" She laughed as Inuyasha jumped up to hug her. "Obviously, you big lug!"

He rolled his eyes, but he couldn't keep the smile from his face as the few people in the coffee shop clapped and hooted. Kaedae smiled softly. Told you she knew. She always knew.

Now Kagome and Inuyasha own the coffee shop. Kaedae had died and left them her small business. They live in a small house with a newly born girl named Kikyou. Kagome became an art teacher and Inuyasha takes care of the coffee shop. Sometimes, they sit there and talk, for old time's sake. Eventually, Kikyou married a doctor named Hojo. They lived by the beach with their five year old son, Bankotsu. And Inuyasha and Kagome? Well, let's just say, that being immortal does have its advantages. I wouldn't be surprised, if one day as you walk down the street, you see an unusual looking couple sitting by the window in a coffee shop, several empty cups in front of them.

One thing I can tell you though, is that Inuyasha never did get over his obsession with coffee. It was always there. No matter how unhealthy Kagome thought it was.

I would say _the end, _but it isn't the end. Because Inuyasha and Kagome's love will always transcend time. Can't you feel it? The warm, fuzzy feeling in your stomach? Yup, that's love…I think… but not as strong as this couple's. Why? Because they would die for each other. And they did. But that's a whole other story.

Until next time, Simply_Awsome


End file.
